The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic connector assemblies and, specifically, to connector systems for pluggable electronic modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based electrical connector assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These electrical connector assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggably connects to the pluggable module. The receptacle assembly typically includes a metal cage having an internal compartment that receives the pluggable module therein. The receptacle connector is held in the internal compartment of the cage for connection with the pluggable module as the pluggable module is inserted therein.
One particular concern regarding such electrical connector assemblies is reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions. Due to government regulations, there is a need not only to minimize the EMI emissions of the electrical connector assembly, but also to contain the EMI emissions of the host system in which the electrical connector assembly is mounted, regardless of whether a pluggable module is plugged in to the receptacle. In conventional designs, EMI shielding is achieved using the metal cage. However, due to increasing signal speeds being transmitted through the electrical connector assemblies, the EMI shielding provided by conventional cages is proving to be inadequate.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly having a reduced amount of EMI emissions.